La Leyenda de Luna: Epona y el Árbol de la Armonía
by Indioman200
Summary: Basada en Legend of Zelda. 10 años antes de la reaparición de Nightmare Moon y los Elementos de la Armonía, el mal corrompería a los ponis en forma de una máscara maldita. Solo una joven yegua sería capaz restaurar el equilibrio y preparar el camino para la nueva era de la Armonía. Esta es su leyenda…
1. Preludio: Yo soy Epona

**Preludio.**

_En la tierra mágica de Equestria dos nobles hermanas reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. Para hacerlo, ambas usaban su poderosa magia de alicornio, la mayor para alzar el sol en el día, y la menor para subir la luna durante las noches. Así proveían de equilibrio al reino de los ponis. _

_Pero con el tiempo, el corazón la hermana menor se llenó de celos y amargura al ver que los ponis apreciaban más el día que la noche. Harta, decidió tomar el control de todo el reino para ella. Juró traer la noche eterna a Equestria transformándose en la malvada yegua oscura: Nightmare Moon. _

_La alicornio mayor falló al intentar razonar con su hermana pequeña y no tuvo más remedio que encerrarla en la luna, con ayuda de la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis: los Elementos de la Armonía._

_Tras derrotar a su corrompida hermana, la noble alicornio se hizo cargo tanto del sol como de la luna. Y desde entonces la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria hasta el día de hoy._

* * *

Mamá me solía contar esa historia antes de dormir, cuando todavía era una potranca. Ahora que soy más grande, casi una adulta, jamás me imaginé que aquel cuento fuera a ser tan relevante para la aventura de mi vida. Mi nombre es Epona, una simple yegua de Trottingham, y esta es mi historia…

Todo empezó el día de la competencia de rodeo cuya sede cambiaba cada año. Esta vez sería en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, relativamente cerca de la capital de Equestria. Papá y yo habíamos entrenado por semanas para la carrera de barriles y yo estaba más que preparada para llevarme el listón azul a casa.

La competencia consistía en correr en zig-zag entre los barriles haciendo el menor tiempo posible. Cada competidora tenía 3 oportunidades para intentarlo y se calificaba con el mejor de los tres tiempos. El asunto se puso reñido entre otras dos yeguas con mucha experiencia y yo, una de ellas incluso rompió el récord del año pasado con 45.3 segundos.

_**-Ahora viene el intento final de la competidora color marrón. ¡Epona Romani!**_

Dijo el anunciador y también podía escuchar voces que me apoyaban animaban con ganas desde las gradas.

_**\- ¡Vamos Epona! ¡Tú puedes!**_

Esas palabras de aliento y el pensar en todo el tiempo que papá pasó preparándome para este evento, me inspiraron para dar el 100% de mi, e incluso más. Troté a toda velocidad siendo certera y precisa en cada vuelta por la izquierda, derecha, izquierda… solo uno más… ¡Terminé!

Agitada, volteé a ver al juez con el cronómetro y él anunció a gran voz: _**¡44.9 segundos!**_

¡Lo logré! ¡Gané, gané! Apenas y podía creerlo.

_**-Buen trabajo Epona. **_Elogió papá, Gorman Romani, y por un instante creí verlo sonreír; cosa que era mucho que decir pues él era bastante inexpresivo. Papá siempre daba un aire de gruñón debido a sus cejas arqueadas y su extraño bigote en "w" que lo hacían lucir con una cara de villano, pero en el fondo me constaba que tenía el corazón de oro, pues por algo mamá se enamoró de él.

_**\- ¡Esa es mihija! **_Gritó Cremia Milk, mi mamá, con orgullo y llanto de alegría mientras me abrazaba efusivamente.

_**-Mamá, tranquila, me estás avergonzando. **_Le dije cuando me limpiaba sus lágrimas de mi blanca melena al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener mi propio lloro por la emoción.

_**-No cabe duda que eres hija de tu madre, Epona. Incluso sus ojos azules brillan de la misma manera cuando lloran. **_Se acercó una yegua mayor. Se trataba de una amiga de la familia.

_**\- ¡Sra. Smith! Cuanto tiempo sin verla. **_Ella era Granny Smith, la matriarca del clan de los Apple. Ellos eran locales de Ponyville y ganadores de múltiples listones en varias competencias del rodeo. Mamá la saludó y le preguntó. _**\- ¿Y cómo están Bright Mac, y tu nuera? Oí que se volvió a embarazar.**_

_**-Ellos están bien. Como dices, están en espera que nazca la criatura y como falta poco no pudieron asistir este año.**_

Luego yo le cuestioné. _**\- ¿Y qué hay de Applejack y Big Mac? **_

_**-Bueno, Big Mac esta en espera de su turno para la competencia de lanzamiento de cubos de heno… pero Applejack… **_La sonrisa de la abuela Smith se llenó con un aire de tristeza. _**-Se fue a Manehattan a vivir con sus primos Orange.**_

_**\- ¿Qué? ¿No vino al Rodeo? Pero si esa potranca adora estos eventos.**_

_**-Yo también creía eso, pero dijo que quería probar suerte en la ciudad este año y tener una vida sofisticada.**_

Fue el turno de mi padre. _**\- ¿Y Bright la dejó irse así nada más? **_

_**-Él no quería que se fuera, pero Buttercup lo convenció de darle la oportunidad para que Applejack se encontrara a sí misma. Buttercup no quería que su hija se viera obligada a tomar una decisión forzada como ella misma tuvo que hacerlo hace tiempo con su propia familia. **_

Vaya, sonaba muy complicado. Había oído rumores que la Sra. Buttercup no estaba en buenos términos con la familia de su padre, pero hasta ahí llegaba mi conocimiento de la situación de los Apple.

Era una lástima, Applejack y yo siempre disfrutábamos juntas de los rodeos. Era como la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Bueno, al menos debería ir a apoyar a Big Mac en su evento… esa era mi intención, cuando de pronto…

¡KABOOOM!

Un fuerte sonido estremeció el cielo y al voltear a ver en la dirección de donde provenía vi algo increíble: un arcoíris circular que se expandía en el aire como si hubiera sido el resultado de una explosión. Fue un espectáculo asombroso, y aunque ocurrió lejos, el ruido había provocado un tipo de daño…

_**\- ¡Estampida!**_

Los toros de la competencia principal se habían asustado y salieron despavoridos. Pronto se abrieron paso destruyendo uno de los muros de contención e iban con rumbo a la parte poblada de Ponyville. No había tiempo que perder. Los primeros en reaccionar fuimos mi papá y yo. Otros ponys también se nos unieron para evitar la catástrofe.

Debíamos acarrear la estampida y guiarla fuera del pueblo para después tranquilizar a los toros. Pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pues los toros eran más grandes y fuertes que un ganado normal. Más de una vez estuve a punto de caer mientras intentaba empujar a las fieras desbocadas.

_**\- ¡Epona, ve al frente y saca a todos los que puedas del camino de la estampida! **_Ordenó papá.

Caí en cuenta de que era lo mejor, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para domar a las reses, pero mi velocidad me permitiría adelantarme para alertar a todopony que se quitara del camino de la estampida, así que obedecí. _**\- ¡A la orden, papá!**_

Corrí a toda velocidad previniendo a los adultos y ayudando a los niños para que se alejaran lo más posible mientras mi papá y los demás contenían la estampida, la cual destruyó más de un puesto de mercado y dañó los jardines de algunos habitantes. Fue toda una confusión, pero después de un rato, los toros lograron tranquilizarse y los guiamos a un campo abierto a las afueras… y cerca de un extraño bosque…

* * *

Mientras Gorman y otros ponis adultos se aseguraban de regresar poco a poco a los toros del rodeo, Epona se quedó en los alrededores asegurándose que no hubiera ningúnpony malherido. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, un sonido.

_**\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?**_

Era apenas un eco, pero claramente alguien se encontraba llorando.

_**\- (Snif, snif, buaaa…)**_

Si, sin duda alguien lloraba y si su oído no la engañaba se trataba de un infante. Pero lo que más preocupó a Epona es que aquellos sollozos provenían del bosque. Lo primero que pensó es que algún potro asustado por la estampida se había internado en el bosque sin querer y ahora se encontraba perdido, asustado o herido.

Epona decidió investigar por su cuenta pensado en que no iría muy lejos. Pero por cada paso que daba dentro del follaje, la voz llorosa parecía estar más y más lejos. Empezaba a creer que no era algo normal y recordó en ese momento que alguna vez escuchó que había un bosque encantado cerca de Ponyville; el Bosque Evergreen, Everfeed o algo así lo llamaban. Y entonces distinguió una pequeña silueta oscura que se movía más adelante.

_**-Hola. Quién quiera que seas, no tengas miedo, vine a ayudarte. **_

Pero no hubo respuesta, si acaso los sollozos se volvieron más serenos, pero continuaban alejándose igual que aquella figura que se adentró más en el bosque. A Epona ya no le quedaban dudas, había un niño en el bosque que seguramente escapaba asustado. Corrió para seguirlo e intentar alcanzarlo, pero aquel pequeño era rápido y escurridizo.

Varios arbustos y ramas detenían su andar, pero no por eso se daría por vencida. Continuó trotando velozmente hasta que se dio cuenta que iba directo a un acantilado. Logró frenar justo en la orilla.

_**-Uff. Esa estuvo cerca. ¿Dónde se metió ese…?**_

Y justo cuando dio media vuelta para continuar su búsqueda, se encontró de frente con un espantoso rostro con ojos enormes enrojecidos y pupilas verdes, así como también varios cuernos y picos en los costados. La escalofriante imagen junto con la sorpresa hizo a Epona retroceder de susto y cayó por el borde del acantilado.

_**\- ¡AHhhhh!**_

Lo último que Epona alcanzó a percibir fue una perturbadora risa burlona. Y luego de eso, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, Epona se encontraba en un lugar extraño y ya era de noche. Al principio creyó que era el fondo del acantilado, pero los alrededores se veían menos empinados que el lugar por donde había caído y lo más extraño, ella estaba completamente ilesa a pesar de la gran caída que sufrió. Epona estaba segura que no iba a sobrevivir después de eso, pero ahí estaba con apenas unos cuantos raspones.

Luego de ponerse en pie, volvió a escuchar los sollozos de antes y se preocupó pensando que era de nuevo aquel misterioso monstruo de antes. Pero entonces vio el brillo de unos pequeños ojos azules que la observaban con temor desde una caverna. Era sin duda la pequeña silueta de antes que poco a poco retrocedía para meterse más en la cueva.

_**-No, espera. **_Le habló. _**-No debes tener miedo de mí. Soy una amiga.**_

_**\- ¿A-amiga…? **_Susurró la criaturita. En esta ocasión Epona distinguió una voz femenina e intentó hablarle con más confianza y cariño.

_**-Esta bien, pequeña. No voy a hacerte daño. Me llamo Epona y vine para…**_

_**\- ¿Epona? ¿Eres Epona, de verdad? **_

_**\- ¿Eh? Si, así es. Yo soy Epona. **_Respondió algo confundida.

De un momento a otro, la actitud de la niña cambió y se acercó con una sincera sonrisa. _**-Que bueno. La anciana dijo que vendrías a buscarme. **_La pequeña por fin salió de la oscuridad y se presentó ante Epona quien apenas creía lo que veía. La niña era una potranca con piel y melena con distintos tonos de azul, pero con cuerno de unicornio y alas de pegaso. ¡Era una potranca de alicornio!

Tan pronto como ambas se miraron la una a la otra, la alicornio voló hacia Epona y se trepó en su lomo abrazándola por la espalda. _**\- ¡Hurra! Woona ha estado esperando a Epona mucho tiempo. Ahora todo estará bien…**_

En ese momento ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta que estaban siendo observadas atentamente desde lo alto de una colina, por una extraña figura con mascara, la cual era el mismo rostro que antes asustó a Epona. _**-Jiji. Las ruedas del destino en marcha se han puesto. **_Luego volteó a ver al gran astro en el cielo, la cual tenía pintada la imagen de la Yegua Lunar. _**-Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo…**_

Un encuentro predestinado entre una yegua común y corriente, una joven alicornio y un misterioso enmascarado, es solo el comienzo de una leyenda que dictará el rumbo de la nueva era de la Armonía.

Continuará… próximamente: La Profecía de Majora.


	2. La Profecía de Majora

**Una pequeña aclaración: Como en los juegos de Zelda, cada vez que nuestras protagonistas obtengan algún nuevo aditamento o habilidad, este hecho será resaltado de manera especial. Otra cosa, iré intercalando episodios de este fic con el de "Horse of Steel" para no dejar ninguno de lado. Una disculpa por tardar más de lo habitual, pero empecé un nuevo trabajo desde mayo y apenas estoy agarrando ritmo en mis horarios.**

* * *

**La Profecía de Majora**

Epona se encontraba muy liada en su mente por los extraños acontecimientos del día. Primero la extraña explosión arcoíris que provocó una estampida en la competencia de rodeo, luego el misterioso llanto proveniente del bosque, después el susto con el monstruo de ojos gigantes y ahora su encuentro con una potranca de alicornio que conocía su nombre.

Pero decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente de momento. Después del afectuoso saludo de la unicornio alada, Epona logró que se bajara de su espalda y empezó a conversar con ella. _**-Este… dijiste que te llamabas "Woona" ¿verdad?**_

_**-Si, así es. **_Respondió con inocente sonrisa.

_**-Bueno, Woona. ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este, tu solita?**_

_**-Pues esperándote, Epona.**_

_**\- ¿Me esperabas? Pero… ¿cómo…? Espera ¿no fuiste tú quien me atrajo aquí…? ¿Dónde están tus padres? No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por qué me esperabas?**_

Woona movió la cabeza con duda abrumada por todas las preguntas. La yegua mayor pareció darse cuenta y tras recuperar la calma volvió a hablarle.

_**-Lo siento. Creo que debo comenzar de nuevo, una pregunta a la vez. **_Tomó aire y suspiró. _**-Muy bien Woona ¿me puedes contar para qué me esperabas?**_

_**-Bueno, la anciana le dijo a Woona que debía esperar en este lugar. Dijo que una pony llamada Epona vendría para a recogerme. **_

_**\- ¿Una anciana te dijo que yo vendría por ti? **_La pequeña asintió. _**\- ¿Y esa anciana es tu abuela o tu tía o…?**_

_**-No lo sé. Ella solo apareció y trajo a Woona a este lugar. **_

La primera impresión de Epona era que la niña había sido secuestrada, quizá por ser una alicornio.

_**\- ¿Qué hay de tus padres, Woona? ¿Sabes dónde están?**_

La potranca bajó las orejas y miró triste al suelo. _**-No recuerdo a mis padres… quizá Woona no tiene padres.**_

Epona se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, subió la vista al cielo nocturno y recapacitó en lo tarde que era. Sus propios padres debían estar preocupados por ella. Resolvió que quizá era mejor dejar las preguntas para después. _**-No es seguro quedarnos en este lugar, Woona. Debemos irnos.**_

La alicornio recuperó el ánimo, pero luego dijo. _**-Espera, Woona necesita enseñarte algo antes de irnos.**_

_**\- ¿Uh? Woona, espera…**_

La alicornio se adentró más en la cueva y Epona la siguió de cerca hasta un sitio que despedía un extraño brillo que la cegó por un instante. Al recuperar la vista distinguió algo que ningún pony pensaría que existiese: un árbol hecho de cristal.

_**\- ¿Q-qué es…?**_

_**-Es el Árbol de la Armonía. **_Le contestó Woona al tiempo que corría al pie del tronco de aquella visión imposible de la naturaleza.

_**\- ¿El Árbol de la Armonía? **_

_**-Ven Epona, acércate para verlo.**_

Epona no sabía la razón, pero por algún motivo sentía una calidez mientras se acercaba al brillante árbol cristalino y al llegar a su base no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo con sus propios cascos. Y al hacerlo ese calor se intensificó y para cuando se dio cuenta, ella misma brillaba junto con el árbol. Su melena y piel parecían irradiar una luz blanca que pronto se concentró en sus flancos cegándola por segunda ocasión.

Al abrir sus ojos, volvió a sorprenderse pues su Cutie Mark había cambiado, el par de herraduras que adornaban su parte posterior se habían transformado en tres triángulos que formaban una pirámide dorada.

**¡Epona ha obtenido la marca de la Trifuerza!**

_**-Pero ¡¿qué acaba de suceder?! ¡¿qué le pasó a mi Cutie Mark?! **_

_**-Guau, ¿cómo hiciste eso? Woona también quiere brillar. **_La emocionada niña pone sus pezuñas sobre el tronco también, pero no ocurre nada. _**-Aw, no es justo. El Árbol solo reaccionó contigo.**_

_**-Esto debe ser un sueño. Claro, eso es. Esto es un sueño en el que despertaré de un momento a otro. Solo eso puede explicar todas las cosas raras que suceden.**_

_**-No es un sueño, mi pequeña pony. **_Le habló un a voz, delicada y dulce pero que resonaba en todas las paredes de la cueva. Un nuevo destello blanco hizo su aparición desde de la entrada de la caverna para después transformarse en una majestuosa alicornio adulta con melena etérea con franjas en varios colores del arcoíris.

_**\- ¡¿P-p-prin-ce-ce-sa Ce-ce-les-ti-tia?! **_Tartamudeó Epona.

_**\- ¡Es la anciana! **_Gritó Woona.

Celestia rio levemente por el comentario de la niña. _**-Bueno, supongo que para ti debo ser una yegua muy mayor, pequeña Woona.**_ Para después dirigirse a la yegua que aún tenía la boca abierta por la impresión. _**-Hola Epona, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas…**_

_**-La Princesa Celestia sabe mi nombre… ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA SABE MI NOMBRE! **_ Al borde de un ataque de histeria, Epona se golpea a sí misma con una cachetada, agita su cabeza y se muerde su propia pezuña tratando de propinarse un gran dolor para despertar de lo que seguramente era un loco sueño.

Sus quejidos y autoflagelaciones son motivo de burla para Woona, sin embargo, Celestia decide usar su magia para paralizar un momento a Epona y evitar que continué con el fútil intento de despertarse.

_**-Ya te lo dije, Epona. Esto no se trata de un sueño, por favor deja de hacer eso para que pueda explicarte con calma…**_

Epona respiraba con rapidez, pero al escuchar la voz calmada de la princesa, pronto sus inspiraciones y exhalaciones bajaron de ritmo. _**-Está bien, ya me calmé. Puede soltarme ahora, Princesa.**_

La Princesa procedió a detener su conjuro y tan pronto Epona quedó libre, hizo una reverencia mientras esperaba las explicaciones de la gobernante de Equestria.

_**-Epona, necesito de tu ayuda.**_

_**\- ¿Mi ayuda?**_

La princesa asintió. _**-Tuya, y la de Woona también. **_

_**\- ¿De Woona? **_Dijo la pequeña.

Luego Celestia le preguntó a Epona. _**\- ¿Conoces la leyenda de la Yegua en la Luna?**_

_**\- ¿Habla de Nightmare Moon? ¿La alicornio corrupta que se supone usted desterró de Equestria? Se supone que es solo una historia de la Noche de Nightmare.**_

_**-Es más que solo un cuento, Epona. La leyenda es cierta. Hace casi mil años, usé los Elementos de la Armonía para encerrar a Nightmare Moon en la luna. **_Alzó la vista mirando al árbol de cristal. _**-Y esos Elementos provenían de aquí, del Árbol de la Armonía. **_Luego indicó cada una de las ramas del árbol en donde sobresalían unas hendiduras ahuecadas.

…_**Honestidad**_

…_**Generosidad**_

…_**Risa**_

…_**Bondad **_

…_**Lealtad**_

…_**Y Magia.**_

Señaló el último en el tronco principal del árbol y continuó hablando. -_**Pero, tras utilizarlos contra Nightmare Moon, estos Elementos se volvieron inservibles para mí. Salvé al reino, pero también lo despojé de su principal defensa mágica. **_

_**-Eso suena como un problema.**_

_**-Así es. Sin los Elementos temí por el bienestar de Equestria. Si acaso llegaba a aparecer alguna otra amenaza, como Nightmare Moon, quizá yo no podría enfrentarla. Decidí entonces consultar con los sabios chamanes Zebras que viven más allá de los confines del reino. El chamán principal, Majora, me dijo una profecía…**_

"_Un periodo de paz su reino gozará, _

_después de un milenio, la maldad regresará_

_Pero usted no ha de temer su majestad, _

_pues vienen ponis con el poder de la amistad" _

"_Seis nuevas Portadoras de los Elementos, _

_enfrentarán a Nightmare Moon y sus desalientos_

_Ellas traerán la nueva era de la Armonía _

_y por su causa ganarán siempre al final del día"_

"_Todo comenzará el día de las explosiones coloridas, _

_señal del surgimiento de las nuevas elegidas _

_pero cuidado con la Máscara que pervierte_

_cuyo objetivo es corromper al pobre inocente"_

"_Las jóvenes portadoras estarán en aprietos_

_solo la yegua de la Trifuerza salvará sus Elementos_

_Fuerte, sabia y valerosa es la heroína Epona_

_Y su destino lo guía la pequeña Woona"_

_**-Esa fue la Profecía de Majora. **_Tras escuchar la extraña profecía en verso, Epona y Woona se miraron entre sí mientras Celestia apuntaba al flanco de la pony terrestre. _**-Y si tú eres Epona y esa la marca de la Trifuerza, no es mera coincidencia. Y tampoco lo es que te encuentres aquí en compañía de Woona frente al Árbol de la Armonía. Es el destino que las ha elegido para proteger la paz de Equestria. **_Luego bajó la cabeza como inclinándose. _**-Por favor, Epona, necesito que tú y Woona me presten su fuerza para proteger nuestro reino.**_

_**-P-pero yo soy solo una yegua común y corriente. No hay nada de especial en mí. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlas a proteger Equestria?**_

_**-Encontrando a las nuevas portadoras de los Elementos con ayuda de Woona.**_

_**\- ¿Uh? **_Movió la cabeza la pequeña alicornio. _**¿Cómo puede Woona ayudar?**_

_**-Woona, querida. Tú posees una magia especial que te permitirá localizar a las nuevas Portadoras… **_La Princesa se agacha para tocar su cuerno con el de la niña. Ambas astas comienzan a brillar y luego las dos alicornios sueltan una pequeña lágrima por su ojo izquierdo. Solo el cuerno de Woona permanece encendido cuando Celestia se reincorpora y las lágrimas que ambas derramaron se pierden en el aire. _**-Se llama Lágrima Lunar. Cuando estés cerca de una de las portadoras, la lágrima se dirigirá directamente a ella.**_

**¡Woona ha aprendido un nuevo hechizo: Lágrima Lunar!**

_**-Debes usar este conjuro para guiar a Epona y que ella pueda rescatarlas.**_

_**\- ¿Recatarlas? ¿Rescatarlas de qué?**_

Celestia respondió **_-Si mi interpretación de la profecía es correcta, una maldad acechará a las nuevas portadoras en forma de una Máscara maligna… y tú eres quién puede protegerlas de esa maldad._**

_**-Pero princesa, ya se lo dije, solo soy una… **_

_**-…una pony que ha sido elegida por el Árbol. **_Interrumpió Celestia._** -Además, en el momento que obtuviste esa marca, la Trifuerza, dejaste de ser común, mi pequeña pony.**_

_**\- ¿A qué se refiere? **_

Celestia le sonrió. _**-No estás indefensa, Epona. La Trifuerza te ha dotado de un poder único. **_De nuevo, la Princesa enciende su magia y la usa para elevar a Epona.

_**\- ¿Q-qué está haciendo…?**_

Primero la hace levitar un metro del suelo, pero después sin previo aviso la alza más de golpe y la deja caer sin protección alguna.

_**\- ¡Ahhhh!**_

A medio camino hacia el suelo, la Cutie Mark de Epona resplandece y la cubre con un aura dorada. Justo cuando Epona pensó que iba a caer el suelo rocoso, ella se elevó de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no había ningún aura mágica a su alrededor. Era la misma chica la que ascendía por cuenta propia usando unas emplumadas alas que le crecieron de repente en su espalda. La yegua terrestre Epona, se había convertido en pegaso.

**¡Epona ha aprendido a convertirse en Pegaso usando el poder de la Trifuerza! **

Era una sensación extraña, Epona no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero por una extraña razón podía aletear, planear y revolotear como si fuera natural en ella. De manera perfecta tomó control de su nuevo estado, dio una vuelta a la caverna y aterrizó cerca de la entrada donde había encontrado a Woona.

**¡Epona ha adquirido conocimientos básicos de como Planear y Volar!**

_**\- ¡Epona vuela, Epona vuela! **_Se emocionó Woona y volaba para alcanzarla aterrizando a su lado.

_**\- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo es que tengo alas?**_

_**-Es el poder de la Trifuerza. **_Contestó la Princesa yendo hacia ellas. _**-Y no son solo alas. Debiste sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda cuando aparecieron tus alas ¿correcto? Intenta hacer lo mismo esta vez concentrando el cosquilleo en tu frente. **_

Epona seguía con dudas, pero decidió obedecer a la princesa. Cerró los ojos e imaginó la misma sensación concentrándose en su frente. El aura dorad volvió a hacerse presente, sus alas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por un cuerno en su cabeza. Usó sus pezuñas para sentirse a sí misma y lo confirmó. _**-Tengo un cuerno, ahora soy una unicornio. **_

**¡Epona ha aprendido a convertirse en Unicornio usando el poder de la Trifuerza!**

Una vez más el aura dorada resplandeció, pero solo cubriendo el cuerno de Epona y posteriormente un aura similar rodeó a Woona y esta empezó a levitar. Epona usaba magia también.

**¡Epona ha adquirido Conjuro de Levitación Básica!**

_**\- ¡Wii! ¡Wii! **_Gritaba divertida la potranca mientras se dejaba llevar por la nueva magia de Epona.

_**-Por ahora solo serás capaz de usar hechizos sencillos como este. **_Explicó Celestia. _**-Pero como cualquier otro unicornio, con el tiempo y estudio podrás aprender otros conjuros más complejos. Por último, concentra la misma sensación en tus cascos para regresar a la normalidad.**_

En el acto, Epona siguió la instrucción y tras un nuevo resplandor de su marca encantada regresó a ser la pony terrestre normal y Woona cayó al suelo tras desaparecer la magia de unicornio. _**-Esto es increíble, pero… no es por quejarme, pero ¿qué pasó con mi Cutie Mark original, princesa?**_

_**-No te preocupes. **_Dijo la Princesa._** La Trifuerza permanecerá en tu flanco solo mientras la necesites para llevar a cabo esta encomienda. Y hablando de eso… ¿aceptarás ayudarme en esto?**_

_**-Bueno, aún no entiendo cómo es que fui elegida y todo esto está ocurriendo muy rápido. **_Titubeó un momento Epona._** -Pero papá dice que un don no debe ser tomado a la ligera. Si se me ha otorgado un poder tan sorprendente, debe ser por algo. Está bien, Princesa Celestia, haré lo que pueda para proteger a las nuevas Portadoras.**_

_**-Woona también ayudará. **_Intervino Woona. _**-Pero solo porque quiero estar con Epona y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ancianita.**_

_**-Les agradezco a ambas.**_

_**-Entonces… **_Epona se acercó a Celestia. _**\- ¿Cómo debemos empezar la búsqueda de las portadoras, majestad?**_

_**-Según la profecía, son 6 chicas relacionadas con el incidente del día de hoy: la Rainplosión Sónica.**_

_**\- ¿Rainplosión Sónica? **_Epona pensó un momento. _**-Espere, ¿se refiere al estallido de colores que ocurrió en la tarde?**_

_**\- "Explosiones coloridas" es cómo lo describe la profecía. Cuando ocurrió, pude sentir y ver un desborde mágico en Canterlot, en mi escuela para Unicornios Superdotados para ser precisos. Se estaban llevando a cabo exámenes de admisión, y cuando llegué al lugar me encontré con una pequeña potranca. Era ella el origen de la gran concentración mágica. Logré calmarla y al ver su Cutie Mark, la cual era exactamente igual a la marca del Árbol, no me quedaron dudas. **_Celestia apuntó al símbolo central del Árbol de la Armonía._** -Aquella niña, Twilight Sparkle, debía ser una de las nuevas portadoras, probablemente la Portadora del Elemento de la Magia.**_

_**\- ¡Hurra! Ya encontramos a una. Somos un gran equipo. ¿Verdad, Epona?**_

_**-Claaaaaro, Woona. **_Contestó condescendiente, mientras la princesa continuó.

_**-Tras el incidente. **_Continuó Celestia._** -Según los testigos, la potranca adquirió su Cutie Mark en ese momento. Así que mi suposición es que las otras 5 portadoras también obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks debido a la Rainplosión.**_

_**-Pero la Rainplosión debió verse en toda Equestria. ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar? **_

_**-El arcoíris que formó la explosión al final, apuntaba hacia el pueblo cerca de este bosque. **_Reveló la Princesa._** -Creo que es un buen lugar para empezar la búsqueda. **_

_**-Ponyville... **_Dijo Epona. _**-Si, de todas maneras, necesito regresar allá para explicarles todo a mis padres.**_

_**-Yo regresaré a Canterlot y mantendré vigilada y a salvo a Twilight Sparkle. Cuando hayas localizado a las otras 5 chicas y asegures su bienestar, por favor ve a Canterlot para informarme. Dejaré instrucciones en el palacio para que te dejen pasar a verme.**_

_**-De acuerdo, Princesa.**_

Ya con un plan establecido, la Princesa procede a retirarse, sin embargo, antes de levantar vuelo les dice una última. _**-Epona, te encargo también a Woona, cuídala por favor. Y ambas, tengan cuidado con la maldad en forma de Máscara de la que hablaba la profecía.**_

Dicho eso, Celestia partió. En eso, a nuestra nueva heroína le vino a la mente que no le preguntó a la Princesa sobre la identidad de Woona y porqué la niña se sentía tan apegada a ella.

_**\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Epona? **_Preguntó la inocente alicornio.

_**-Como dije, debo regresar a Ponyville para ver a papá y a mamá. Supongo que debes venir conmigo…**_

_**\- ¡Si! Ya era hora, este lugar comenzaba a aburrir a Woona. **_La pequeña se trepó al lomo de Epona. _**\- ¿Puedes llevarme?**_

_**\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes ir tu cuenta? **_Bromeó Epona.

_**-Pero Woona todavía es chiquita y no puede volar al pueblo ella solita.**_

_**\- ¿Volar?**_

_**-Si, no planeas ir caminando ¿o sí? Ahora no necesitas caminar, puedes volar.**_

_**-Oh, es cierto.**_ Epona se transforma en pegaso y dice. _**-Está bien, Woona. Sujétate fuerte de mí.**_

Como la Princesa hace unos minutos, Epona levantó el vuelo y se fue rumbo a Ponyville junto con su nueva compañera. A partir de ese momento Epona y Woona se volverían inseparables, pero la yegua de la Trifuerza no dejaba de sentir una impresión extraña cuando se encontraba cerca de la joven alicornio.

No muy lejos de ahí, en las ruinas del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas, una figura enmascarada se paraba en el centro del salón de los tronos viendo desde los ventanales al astro de la noche nuevamente. Se inclina y en aquel momento el reflejo de la luna se proyecta sobre ella. En aquella proyección, sobresalen las sombras que forman a la Yegua de la Luna y mientras titilan sus partes brillantes, se escucha una voz dirigida al ser enmascarado.

_**-Finalmente ha llegado la época de mi retorno. Majora, mi leal esbirro ¿cómo van las cosas?**_

Majora levantó un poco la cabeza y respondió. _**-Mi señora, la profecía se está cumpliendo, y las nuevas portadoras ya están apareciendo. Así como también la campeona de Celestia, pero yo me encargaré de esa molestia.**_

_**-Mas te vale. No me vayas a fallar. Esa tal Epona no debe interferir en mis planes.**_

_**-Reina mía, caerán ella y su mancuerna; larga vida a Nightmare Moon y su noche eterna.**_

CONTINUARÁ…

pero… ¿a quién debería ayudar Epona primero: al Elemento de la Generosidad o al Elemento de la Honestidad? ¿Qué opinan?


	3. Primer Calabozo

**Primer Calabozo: Perrera Subterránea.**

Ponyville lucía muy diferente desde una perspectiva aérea. Era lo que pensaba Epona cuando sobrevolaba la plaza principal buscando donde aterrizar. Aunque fue su primera vez, debía admitirse que Epona dominaba muy bien las nociones básicas de vuelo y eso le dejaba una pequeña sensación de orgullo y satisfacción, aunque no por eso debía confiarse, y por ello buscó un lugar amplio para aterrizar, así quedara algo apartado del lugar a donde se dirigía en realidad. Al tocar el suelo, regresó a su forma terrestre normal y empezó a caminar.

Pasados unos minutos, su nueva compañera, la alicornio Woona, se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre su lomo. Era una niña después de todo y necesitaba descanso.

Era bastante tarde cuando llegó a la posada donde su familia y ella se hospedaban mientras se llevaba a cabo el rodeo. Cuando se presentó, Gorman y Cremia estaban preparados para darle el regaño de su vida por desaparecer durante toda la tarde y la mitad de la noche.

Cremia _**\- ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, jovencita? Espero que tengas una buena explicación.**_

Su padre tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre, pero Epona podía notar en su silencio que estaba bastante molesto también.

Epona _**-Lo siento ma, pero ya que lo dices… **_Les mostró a su pequeña pasajera somnolienta. _**-… sí tengo una explicación y bastante rara, por cierto.**_

Mas tarde…

Después de acostar a la niña en una de las camas de la habitación, Epona les explicó todo lo ocurrido a sus padres. La extraña voz en el bosque, el encuentro con Woona y la misión encomendada por la mismísima Princesa Celestia. Al principio Cremia se mostraba escéptica ante el relato de su hija, pero había dos pruebas contundentes que apoyaban la extraña historia: la potranca alicornio dormida sobre la cama, y la nueva Cutie Mark de Epona.

_**-Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer, hija? **_Preguntó directamente Gorman rompiendo de improviso su silencio.

_**-Supongo que debo buscar a las supuestas nuevas Portadoras de la Armonía. Comenzaré mañana mismo.**_

_**\- ¿Estás segura, cariño? **_Dijo Cremia con aire de preocupación. _**-No me malinterpretes, me parece un gran honor que la Princesa te eligiera para esta misión, pero parece que tendrás que afrontar muchos peligros… ¿qué sucederá si…?**_

_**-Tranquila amor. **_Gorman la interrumpe. _**-Epona es muy fuerte, inteligente y capaz. Si la Princesa Celestia confía en ella, nosotros que conocemos mejor a nuestra hija, con mayor razón. Además, sabes que ella nunca se da por vencida.**_

_**-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Es mi bebé…**_

_**-MaaA… **_Se quejó Epona.

Así, tras contar con el apoyo de sus padres. Todos se dispusieron a descansar. Epona y Cremia compartieron la segunda cama de la habitación mientras Gorman se acomodó en el suelo con una manta. Sin embargo, en la madrugada, la potranca alicornio se levantó y somnolienta se subió a la otra cama donde se acurrucó en medio de las yeguas abrazando especialmente a Epona.

Al día siguiente y tras un tranquilo desayuno, Epona y Woona se despidieron de Gorman y Cremia, y fueron a explorar los alrededores del pueblo en busca de las Portadoras.

_**-Bien Woona, parece que es hora de usar tu magia.**_

_**-Ok. **_Entonces la niña enciende su cuerno y hace levitar un par de macetas con flores que se encontraban en una ventana. _**-Wiii, wiii. Mira Epona, las flores voladoras de Woona.**_

_**-Woona, me refería al hechizo que la Princesa te enseñó ayer.**_

_**-Ohhh. Hablas de la Lágrima Lunar. Está bien. **_De improviso suelta las macetas y Epona derrapa en el suelo tratando de atraparlas antes de que caigan y se rompan. Así quedó en una pose extraña sosteniendo las vasijas con ambos cascos extendidos. Por su parte Woona, concentraba su hechizo y logra crear una lágrima mágica que pronto se va volando hacia el sur. _**-Woona ya encontró algo. ¡Apúrate Epona! No es momento para jugar con flores.**_

_**\- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo!**_

Después de dejar las macetas en su lugar, ambas ponis salen en persecución de la lágrima encantada que para su sorpresa las empieza a sacar del pueblo y las guía hasta una ladera rocosa y abandonada.

_**\- ¿Estás segura de que hiciste bien el hechizo, Woona? No hay ningúnpony en este lugar.**_

_**-Woona cree que sí… Woona lo volverá a intentar… **_Volvió a conjurar la Lágrima Lunar, pero en esta ocasión, la lágrima simplemente cayó al suelo y se perdió en la tierra. Woona hizo varios intentos, pero todos terminaron con el mismo resultado.

_**-Está bien Woona, ya déjalo. **_Le dijo la yegua a la niña._** \- ¿Y ahora que debo hacer? **_Epona se sentó un momento a pensar, talvez Woona no había aprendido a hacer bien el hechizo. Bueno, a pesar de ser alicornio, todavía era una niña inexperta, aunque ¿quién era ella para juzgar? La magia no era la especialidad de Epona, apenas y sabía usar hechizos básicos con su forma de unicornio. _**-Mm… ahora recuerdo que había una biblioteca en el pueblo. Tal vez deberíamos… ¿oh? Woona, te dije que pararas de intentar el hechizo.**_

_**-Snif… Woona no está haciendo magia, snif... **_A Epona le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que la alicornio no derramaba lágrimas debido a la magia, sino a otra cosa. _**-Lo siento Epona… snif… Woona te falló… snif… **_La pequeña lloraba por la frustración de no poderle ayudar a su amiga.

_**-Oh, no, no. Cielo, no digas eso. Es un hechizo nuevo, seguramente solo te hace falta un poco de práctica. Vamos, no llores. Ven aquí.**_

Epona levantó a la niña con sus patas y la abrazó cálidamente para confortarla. Quizá Epona no sabía de magia, pero lo que si sabía hacer era consolar a una niña que se sentía mal por fallar. Era algo que aprendió por experiencia con su madre, cuando Epona misma no había tenido éxito en algunas cosas que se proponía hacer. Sus padres la alentaron siempre a no darse por vencida y eso era algo que podía transmitirle ella ahora a Woona. Después de calmarla, le habló dulcemente.

_**-Eso es, tranquila. Mira, como dije antes, hay una biblioteca en el pueblo. Puede que encontremos libros de magia que te ayuden con el hechizo.**_

_**\- ¿Tú crees? **_Preguntó secándose el rostro con sus patitas.

_**\- Por supuesto. Pero lo importante es que no nos demos por vencidas. Ya verás que encontraremos una solución juntas. Somos un gran equipo ¿recuerdas?**_

La alicornio sonrió y asintió. Pero en ese momento algo llamó la atención de Epona. Algo se movía en la tierra a espaldas de Woona. De pronto se formó un agujero del cual emergió una criatura canina que las veía con recelo y hasta les empezó a gruñir.

_**-Woona, atrás de mí. **_Ordenó Epona. _**\- ¿Quién eres criatura?**_

_**-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, poni. **_Dijo el cuadrúpedo saliendo por completo del agujero y mostrando que era una especie de perro gigante con un collar de espinas en el cuello y vestido con un chaleco oscuro. _**-Estás en nuestro territorio.**_

_**\- ¿Su territorio? **_Cuestionó Epona más que nada por la noción de que el perro no hablaba en singular.

_**-Epona… **_La llamada en tono preocupado por parte de Woona solo comprobó sus sospechas. Aquel no era el único sabueso en el lugar. Ya habían aparecido varios otros y las habían rodeado.

_**\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes ponis, en los dominios de nosotros, los Perros Diamante? **_Dijo el perro que Epona tenía enfrente.

_**-Seguramente son más ladrones de gemas. **_Habló otro. _**-Como la chiquilla de ayer.**_

_**\- ¡Atrápenlas! **_Gritó un tercero. Y entonces todos los perros se lanzaron con sus garras de frente para atacar a Epona y Woona.

La yegua reaccionó de inmediato transformándose en pegaso y levantando vuelo al instante para eludirlos y llevándose consigo a la pequeña. Ya a salvo en el cielo, Epona le pide a la niña que use sus alas y se mantenga en el aire lejos de los furiosos caninos. _**-Espérame aquí Woona.**_

Epona descendió en picada para contratacar y ayudándose de su velocidad aérea daba contundentes golpes a los perros diamante al repetir una y otra vez la maniobra.

_**\- ¡Suficiente!**_

Los perros se reagruparon cavando rápidamente en el suelo y metiéndose en los agujeros al mismo tiempo que amontonaban la tierra para hacer unas improvisadas torretas. De ahí saltaban con gran agilidad cada vez más alto, lo suficiente para ponerse al mismo nivel de Epona, quién apenas y podía esquivar los múltiples embistes de los sabuesos saltarines. Y también solo era cuestión de tiempo para que también alcanzaran a Woona.

Entonces Epona decidió cambiar de estrategia. Aterrizó en el suelo y cambió a su forma de unicornio. Con ayuda de su magia logró mover ciertas rocas de las pilas de tierra para que éstas colapsaran. Varios perros seguían en el aire cuando esto sucedió y sin el apoyo de sus torretas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Los que todavía seguían a nivel de tierra regresaron a la ofensiva original lanzándose de lleno contra Epona, pero ella tomó al más grande de ellos con su magia y lo usó como porra para golpear a los demás como si fueran unas piñatas.

Al final, la mayor parte salió con el rabo entre las patas escapando por los túneles de los que habían emergido inicialmente. Solo uno de ellos se quedó rezagado para lanzar una amenaza. _**-Hoy tuviste suerte bruja pony, pero no seremos tan suaves la próxima vez. Así que más vale que se vayan de nuestro territorio y nunca regresen. **_Y se retira también.

_**-Je. Perro que ladra no muerde. **_Dijo Epona regresando a la normalidad. _**-La Princesa tenía razón. Estas transformaciones son muy útiles. **_Ya pasado el peligro, miró hacia el cielo._** -Woona, ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**-Woona está bien. No te preocupes. Ya bajo.**_

_**-No, espera. No bajes todavía. Se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Podrías usar de nuevo la Lágrima Lunar desde donde estás?**_

_**\- ¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué? Epona y Woona ya vieron que no sirve de nada. **_

_**-Solo confía en mí.**_

_**-Mm… Está bien. Woona lo hará de nuevo.**_

Así, Woona procede una vez más con su hechizo. La lágrima va directamente al suelo, pero en el transcurso Epona pudo apreciar que la gota lagrimal hacia un giro bastante extraño y cambiaba de trayectoria.

_**\- ¡Eso es! Ahora lo entiendo. Woona, tu hechizo nunca falló. La Portadora se encuentra abajo en la tierra.**_

_**\- ¿Bajo tierra? **_

_**\- Sí. Uno de esos perros mencionó a algo sobre una chiquilla poni que les robó o algo así. Quizá ellos se la llevaron por uno de esos agujeros.**_

_**-Entonces es como dijo la ancianita, Epona y Woona deben rescatarla…**_

Las ponis se adentraron en los túneles que dejaron los perros diamante. Al principio se vieron confundidas y perdidas por los largos pasajes hasta que a Woona se le ocurrió volver a utilizar la Lágrima Lunar. En esta ocasión, la lágrima las guiaba por los túneles de forma eficiente hasta que encontraron una enorme caverna donde parecía que alguien vivía, y en efecto que encontrarían a los residentes.

_**\- ¡AH! ¡Es la bruja poni de hace rato! Nos siguió hasta la Perrera.**_

_**-Pero eso es imposible. Nadie podría encontrar el camino hasta aquí por el laberinto de túneles.**_

_**-Los ladrones son cada día más hábiles. **_

Toda una manada se reunió dispuesta a defender su hogar de las intrusas. Epona sabía que ante el número de oponentes no tendría oportunidad de ganar en una pelea como la de hace rato, y menos en un sitio tan estrecho. Así que su única oportunidad era tratar de razonar con los Perros Diamante.

_**\- ¡Tranquilos todos! **_Les dijo fuertemente Epona mientras que Woona intenta enconderse atrás de ella. _**-No somos ladronas, ni queremos hacerles ningún mal. Venimos buscando a alguien, una potranca perdida en su territorio. No queremos nada más que llevarla devuelta a casa.**_

Los perros empiezan a murmurar entre ellos y entonces uno de ellos da un paso al frente y responde. _**-Eso es imposible poni, esa chiquilla intentó robarnos, quería llevarse gemas de NUESTRO TERRITORIO. Ya fue sentenciada a pagar por sus crímenes.**_

_**-Entonces déjenme saldar su deuda. **_Manifiesta Epona queriendo negociar. _**\- ¿Cuál es el precio que piden por la libertad de la niña?**_

Casi todos los perros diamante se soltaron a reír, algunos discretos y otros abiertamente. El líder responde.

_**-Jeje. No es tan simple, bruja poni. Como te dije, la sentencia ya se ha llevado a cabo.**_

_**\- ¿Q-qué sentencia? **_Preguntó temblorosa Woona.

_**-La ley de los perros diamante exige que todo aquel que intente robar nuestras preciadas gemas, debe ser entregado como tributo a Blaze Cerbero.**_

_**\- ¿Blaze Cerbero? **_Cuestionó Epona.

_**-Es algo así como nuestra mascota/deidad. Hemos arrojado a la ladrona al foso de Blaze Cerbero, en cualquier momento él despertará de su siesta matutina y tendrá un almuerzo de poni. Jejeje.**_

_**\- ¡¿Almuerzo de poni?! A Woona no le gusta cómo suena eso.**_

_**-Por favor, señor perro diamante, no haga eso. **_Suplicó la yegua mayor._** -Debe haber algo con lo que podamos pagarle.**_

_**-Mm… está bien, bruja poni. Hoy me siento generoso. Si puedes sacar a tu amiga del foso las dejaremos ir.**_

_**\- ¡¿En serio?! **_Preguntaron varios a la vez, incluida Woona.

_**-Si, tienes mi palabra… **_Así, sospechosamente amable, el can guió a las ponis hasta el fondo de la perrera en donde se encontraba el foso de Blaze Cerbero. En el camino, algunos perros cuestionaban la decisión de su compañero entre murmuraciones.

_**\- ¿De veras dejaremos que se la lleven? **_

_**\- ¿Qué hay del tributo?**_

Él les respondió. _**-Tranquilos, ¿alguna vez alguien ha salido con vida de la fosa de Blaze Cerbero? NUNCA. **_

_**-Pero esta bruja poni tiene habilidades y magia rara. ¿No recuerdas la paliza de arriba?**_

_**-Eso es lo que hará interesante y entretenido. Jejeje. ¿No están de acuerdo?**_

Por su parte, Woona y Epona también discutían discretamente. _**-Epona, ¿estás segura de esto? Woona tiene un mal presentimiento…**_

_**-Lo sé, pero ¿qué otra opción tenemos? Es la única manera de rescatar a la Portadora.**_

Al fin llegaron al sitio. Más que una fosa, parecía un estadio con asientos de piedra alrededor denotando que usaban el lugar para un enfermo espectáculo para el entretenimiento de la manada. En el fondo había una niña unicornio que se tapaba los ojos y temblaba de miedo al tiempo que sollozaba.

Epona se acercó con cautela a la orilla de la fosa y mientras el líder de los perros diamante daba una señal a uno de sus compañeros para que tocara un cuerno de piedra a un costado de los asientos. El sonido retumbó por la caverna.

_**\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! **_Gritó Epona al tiempo que se tapaba las orejas por el ensordecedor eco del cuerno.

Con una malévola sonrisa, el perro diamante le contestó. _**-Es la alarma para el almuerzo. **_

Entonces, como reacción al fuerte sonido. En una esquina oscura de la fosa en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba la unicornio, se vio el brillo de un par de ojos rojos, luego otro par y luego otro más. Todas esas pupilas se levantaron a la vez y una silueta emitía un brillo como de una fogata recién encendida revelando un imponente perro de tres cabezas cuya piel despedía flamas que iluminaban el lugar como una antorcha gigante.

BLAZE CERBERO

(El Sabueso Infernal Tricéfalo)

_**-Si yo fuera tú, movería esas patas para sacar a la chiquilla antes de que sea tarde…**_ Le dijo burlonamente el malvado can a Epona.

Sin detenerse a pensar, la poni terrestre se arrojó a la fosa para salvar a la niña de aquella enorme bestia que fácilmente tendría la talla tres o cuatro veces de un perro diamante normal. Al llegar al fondo dio una maroma para evitar lastimarse por el aterrizaje. Su plan era simple, correr, tomar a la niña, transformarse en pegaso y escapar lo más pronto posible.

Pero Cerbero se dio cuenta de su presencia por el olfato, tomó aire por uno de sus hocicos y por el otro despidió literalmente una bola de fuego que Epona apenas consiguió esquivar. Al percatarse que falló, la bestia comenzó a correr hacia la presa más indefensa dispuesta a devorarla de un solo bocado.

Epona de inmediato cambió a su forma de pegaso y voló hacia la niña. Era una carrera que la yegua consiguió ganar tomando a la chica con sus patas delanteras. _**\- ¡Ya te tengo pequeña! **_La única reacción de la unicornio era gritar y llorar asustada por el monstruo que las perseguía.

Cerbero volvió a inhalar aire por otra de sus bocas, pero en esta ocasión no lanzó bolas de fuego, sino un potente ladrido que despedía aire caliente. Esta ráfaga de calor le hizo perder el control de vuelo a Epona y no tuvo más remedio que regresar al suelo de la fosa.

Los perros diamante observaban y echaban porras desde las gradas de piedra. _**\- ¡Eso Blaze Cerbero! ¡Lucha por tu almuerzo! ¡Que no se te escape! ¡Rostízalas! JaJaJa. **_

Blaze Cerbero aulló y de nueva cuanta se preparó para arrojar más bolas de fuego. Epona cambió a su forma de unicornio y logró tomar la esfera encendida en el aire antes de que se estrellara contra ella y la niña y se la arrojó de regreso al perro infernal. Este solo dio un salto de lado para evitar el porrazo. A pesar de su tamaño, era bastante ágil.

Epona se estaba quedando sin opciones. Gastó casi toda su magia en aquella maniobra y era casi seguro que no podría repetirla, el aliento de fuego de Cerbero tampoco le permitiría escapar volando y para empeorar las cosas, no podía moverse tan libremente debido a que debía acarrear con la unicornio a la que supuestamente debía salvar.

No contaba con mucho tiempo para pensar pues el perro preparaba otro ataque embistiendo otra vez con sus tres hocicos de frente.

_**\- ¡Epona! ¡Cuidado!**_

La advertencia llegó desde arriba y acto seguido, una gran roca venía cayendo desde el techo de la caverna. Aquella roca se interpuso en el camino de Blaze Cerbero haciéndolo tropezar y resbalar para luego estrellarse con una de las paredes de la fosa. Por el momento había quedado aturdido.

_**\- ¿Pero qué fue…? **_Preguntaba Espona al tiempo que miró hacia arriba y vio a la alicornio que usaba su magia para tirar unas estalactitas que colgaban del techo de la caverna. _**-Woona.**_

_**-No lo olvides. Woona y Epona son equipo.**_

_**\- ¡Buu! ¡Trampa! ¡Fraude! **_Reclamaban los perros diamante arrojando cosas hacia Woona, pero ninguna la alcanzaba. La reacción de la niña fue simplemente sacarles la lengua.

Blaze Cerbero se recuperaba mientras tanto, en cualquier momento continuaría con la pelea. Fue cuando a Epona se le ocurrió una idea. _**\- ¡Woona! ¡Tira otra de esas estalactitas!**_

_**\- ¿Uh? ¿Esta-estala qué?**_

_**\- ¡Las rocas Woona! Las rocas puntiagudas del techo.**_

_**-Oh. Woona lo hará.**_

Así, Woona vuelve a usar su magia para cortar una de las estalactitas del techo y la deja caer a la fosa. Epona corre rápidamente al sitio donde va a caer y antes de que toque el suelo, usa su magia de unicornio para hacer flotar la gran roca unos segundos.

Cerbero prepara de nueva cuenta su bola de fuego respirando aire por uno de sus hocicos. Epona no tiene la suficiente magia para arrojar la roca, pero si para hacerla flotar lo suficiente para apuntar al sabueso de fuego. Epona regresa a su forma terrestre y soltar la roca, seguido a esto la patea con sus patas traseras con todas sus fuerzas. En esta ocasión el proyectil rocoso es mucho más rápido y Cerbero no es capaz de esquivarlo.

La roca es del tamaño suficiente para taparle tapa la boca justo en el momento Enel que iba a arrojar su fuego y literalmente le explotó en el rostro. La detonación fue tan fuerte que Cerbero fue empujado hacia atrás chocando otra vez contra la pared de la fosa y perdiendo el conocimiento. Pero igual, el trancazo del gigantesco perro contra la el muro de la caverna fue tan fuerte que provocó un temblor en todo el lugar y varias estalactitas más frágiles del techo comenzaron a caer.

Los perros diamante corrían por todos lados buscando refugio en medio del caos que se había producido. La confusión fue aprovechada por Epona para volver a transformarse en pegaso, tomar a la niña unicornio y volar fuera de la fosa, donde Woona se reunió con ellas.

_**\- ¡Rápido Epona, debemos huir! **_

La yegua asintió, pues era el único momento que tendrían para escapar de la Perrera de los perros diamante. Pero…

_**\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me saque! ¡Estoy atrapado!**_

Uno de los perros diamante se había quedado atrapado entre dos piedras derrumbadas y Epona se dio cuenta de que una tercera no tardaría en caer sobre él. Sería un golpe fatal. Sin detenerse a pensar, galopo de inmediato hacia una de las rocas dispuesta a moverla con una embestida. El asalto dio resultado, aunque solo logró mover la roca un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el cuadrúpedo se desatorara y pudiera salir por su cuenta. Fue justo a tiempo pues un segundo después, la tercera piedra se impactó contra el suelo.

El derrumbe pasó. Epona fue a revisar al perro, quién hasta ahora se daba cuenta, era el mismo líder que las había guiado al lugar.

_**\- ¿Te encuentras bien?**_

_**-Tú… ¿me salvaste? Después de cómo te traté… ¿por qué…?**_

_**-Te lo dije, no tengo intención de robarles o hacerles mal. Solo quiero regresar a la niña a su hogar.**_

_**\- ¡Epona!**_

En eso Woona en compañía de la unicornio se acercaron con mucho miedo, pues los demás perros diamante comenzaron a rodearlas otra vez con bastante enojo.

_**-Miren lo que hicieron.**_

_**-Destrozaron nuestro estadio.**_

_**-Y a Blaze Cerbero lo dejaron medio muerto.**_

_**\- ¡Pagarán por esto, ponis!**_

_**\- ¡SUFICIENTE! **_Gritó el líder. _**-Yo me hago responsable por todo lo ocurrido, dejen a las ponis en paz.**_

_**-Pero jefe…**_

_**\- ¡Sin peros! Yo le di mi palabra a la poni de que si sacaba a la chiquilla del foso, las dejaría ir. Y como pueden ver… **_Volteó hacia Epona y a la niña. _**-…ambas salieron del foso, así que se pueden marchar. **_Luego se dirige a las ponis. _**-Son libres, así que váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.**_

Epona le contesta. _**\- Muchas gracias, señor perro diamante… **_

_**-Soy Darunia. Bruja poni, no olvides mi nombre.**_

_**-El mío es Epona Romani. No olvidaré su generosidad tampoco, señor Darunia.**_

Así, Epona, Woona y la niña unicornio proceden a retirarse mientras los demás perros diamante les abren el paso y las ven partir en el túnel por el que llegaron. Mientras regresan a la superficie, la potranca, quién finalmente se calmó les empieza a agradecer…

_**-Muchísimas gracias ver venir a rescatarme, mi nombre es Rarity, señorita Epona.**_

_**-Mucho gusto, bueno, como ya sabes, soy Epona y ella es mi compañera, Woona.**_

_**-Hola Rarity. **_Saluda la alicornio con bastante familiaridad.

_**-Es un placer. Perdona Woona, pero ¿por qué tienes cuerno y alas?**_

_**-Woona es una alicornio.**_

_**-Guau, como la Princesa. No sabía que hubiera más alicornios además de ella. **_

Epona interrumpió. _**-Y dime Rarity, ¿en verdad les robaste a los perros diamante?**_

Las orejas de la unicornio bajaron al igual que su rostro. _**-Creo que lo hice, pero no fue mi intención, en serio. Mi cuerno empezó a brillar ayer y su magia me guio hasta una enorme roca, luego una explosión de colores hizo que la roca se partiera y vi que dentro tenía unos hermosos cristales, los cuales eran perfectos para los disfraces que estoy haciendo.**_

_**\- ¿Disfraces?**_

_**-Si, para una obra escolar. Yo soy la encargada del vestuario y mientras buscaba inspiración para los disfraces, ocurrió lo que ya les platiqué y creí que tomarlos no haría daño… era una roca abandonada en las afueras del pueblo… no creí que le perteneciera a alguien. De verdad lo lamento…**_

_**-Disculpa aceptada… **_Dijo una voz desde una de las cuevas adyacentes a la que recorrían. Alguien salió al encuentro de las ponis y no era otro que el líder de los perros diamante, Darunia.

_**\- ¿Señor Darunia? ¿Qué hace aquí? **_Cuestionó Epona.

_**\- ¡Ah! Woona cree quiere encerrar de nuevo a Rarity o a nosotras. **_Reclamó la alicornio escondiéndose atrás de Epona.

Darunia se llevó una pata a la nuca rascándose como apenado y luego dijo. _**-Yo… nunca te agradecí por salvar mi vida, Epona. Gracias. **_

_**\- ¿Uh? No hay de qué. **_Dijo confundida._** -Pero creí que nos habías dejado ir como agradecimiento. **_

_**-No. Yo di mi palabra y un Perro Diamante siempre cumple lo que promete. Eso no tiene nada que ver conque me rescataras o no. Por eso mi agradecimiento tenía que ser aparte. ¿O solo me rescataste para que las dejara ir?**_

Epona negó y respondió. _**-Claro que no. No estaba pensando en eso cuando fui a rescatarte. Simplemente no podía dejarte ahí para que murieras.**_

_**-Ya veo… en ese caso… **_Darunia en ese momento sacó de uno de los túneles un carro de madera con ruedas de piedra y dentro de este se hallaba una roca partida por la mitad de donde brillaban varias gemas preciosas en su interior. _**-… pueden llevárselas como muestra de mi agradecimiento. Pero no se lo digan a ningún perro diamante, tengo una reputación como jefe.**_

A Rarity le brillaron los ojos con alegría. _**\- ¿De verdad nos regala las gemas? Gracias, gracias señor, es usted muy generoso. Ahora podré terminar los disfraces para la obra escolar. ¡Serán deslumbrantes! **_

Como último gesto amistoso Darunia acompañó a las ponis hasta la salida y ahí se despidieron. Epona llevó la carroza de regreso a Ponyville mientras Woona le ayudaba a Rarity a separar las piedras preciosas de la roca. En el camino, la pequeña unicornio se quedó pensando en cómo, a pesar de empezar cómo enemigos, Epona y Darunia se habían ayudado mutuamente sin pedirse favores a cambio y así mismo cómo ambos la habían ayudado e ella; Epona, siendo una completa extraña, le salvó la vida; y Darunia la había perdonado y regalado las gemas que necesitaba. Varias muestras de Generosidad que Rarity siempre recordaría y llevaría en el corazón.

Una figura enmascarada y solitaria observaba desde una colina cómo las ponis entraban de nuevo al pueblo…

_**-Bien hecho Epona, no estuvo nada mal. Veo que posees un espíritu sin igual. O quizá yo me confié, cuando a la niña esos sarnosos le solté. Bueno, no importa en realidad, tu próximo oponente seré yo mismo en verdad. **_

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
